


Fanvids - Doctor Who

by Azar



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my solo Doctor Who fanvideos. Joint projects may be added later if my co-vidder gives her blessing. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starry Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy comes to grips with Vincent's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this song has probably been done a dozen times by other people, and probably better too, but the difference is (I think--I avoided watching any others so as not to be influenced by them) that I very much wanted to do it from Amy's POV. Which is why I chose Chloe Agnew's cover of the song instead of the Don McLean original. As always I'm a little hampered by my software, but I think it turned out pretty well, if not quite as pretty as I would like. ;-)

Password is "amy_vincent"

[Starry Starry Night - Vincent and Amy](http://vimeo.com/28535466) from [Azar Suerte](http://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


	2. I Loved Her First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Amy and Rory his blessing...and a good old-fashioned fatherly reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember when the idea for this one first hit me, except that it was after reading spoilers that Amy was engaged to Rory and before "Vampires of Venice." Before the season started, I was convinced I was going to 'ship Amy/Eleven, but once I saw them on screen together I couldn't shake the feeling he saw her as a daughter (though she clearly didn't get the memo *g*). By the end of "Vampires of Venice" when he offered to give her away at her wedding, I knew I had to make it, but despite my impatience decided to wait until the end of the season to see if I could get some better clips for some of the lyrics. Then came "The Big Bang": if that episode had been written with my video in mind, it could not have filled in the holes more perfectly. *g* This one took a while to make, but IMO it was worth the wait. I'm VERY happy with the finished product. Hope everybody else likes it too. ;-)

password is "11amyrory"

[I Loved Her First - The Doctor, Amy and Rory](http://vimeo.com/28563888) from [Azar Suerte](http://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
